Si Seulement
by PunkyBella
Summary: Quand il est trop tard pour tout avouer et que la souffrance est la seule amie...si seulement.
1. Chapter 1

_Par où commencer...ceci est ma première fanfiction que j'ose publier. C'est un petit O.S. sans grande prétention. C'est plein de sentiments à la limite ça dégouline un peu trop, mais c'est le but recherché. _

_Titre : Si Seulement_

_Disclamer :__Bien entendu ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...sinon je serais riche et célèbre et ça se saurait...ils sont la propriété de Mme Rowling._

_Rating : K _

_Paring : Y a pas vraiment de couple...mais je pourrais dire HP/DM_

_J'espère que j'oublie rien...bonne lecture !_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà maintenant un an que la guerre a pris fin et que le monde sorcier commence à se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Un an que ce cher Voldy n'est plus parmi nous, parce que bien sûr le survivant l'a vaincu. Tout le monde s'y attendait de toute façon. Il a été entraîné, conditionné pour le vaincre. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Harry (oui oui c'est bien Harry et non Potter) est devenu encore plus célèbre qu'avant (si c'est encore possible). Cependant, il est triste, il ne veut seulement pas le montrer. Comment le sais-je ? Moi le seigneur de Serpentard (si si le seigneur) ? Ça fait maintenant plus de deux ans que notre relation a « évolué ». En fait, c'est quand des membres de l'Ordre m'ont retrouvé au manoir Malefoy, en sang. Mon très cher père m'avait encore une fois de plus fait remarquer (très aimablement) que je l'avais déçu. Donc plusieurs doloris et autres sorts de magie noirs plus tard, je me suis réveillé dans cette petite chambre du QG. Bien qu'enchaîné au lit, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi libre. Il m'a fallu du temps pour gagner leur confiance, mais encore plus celle de Harry. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir me voir tard le soir, il disait que c'était pour me surveiller. Mais en faite, on a discuté. Je lui ai raconté sans pudeur tout ce que mon père m'a fait endurer, à quel point je me sentais seul, abandonné. Il me raconta à son tour son enfance enfermée, son sentiment d'être manipulé, de ne pas pouvoir faire ses propres choix. On se comprenait tellement bien, trop peut-être. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu mon meilleur ami et que je suis devenu le sien. La nuit de la grande bataille, il l'a passé dans mes bras. Il m'a confié ses peines et je l'ai rassuré.

«Je serai toujours là pour toi Harry, toujours.»

Le lendemain, ce fut la victoire, notre victoire, sa victoire. Jamais je n'oublierai la scène finale. Harry debout devant Voldemort. Les sorts qui défilaient à une vitesse incroyable. Tellement que, étant non loin de là, je dû fermer les yeux. Puis le mot fut prononcé AVA KEDAVRA. J'ai alors senti une douleur me serrer le ventre et j'eus l'impression de recevoir des millions de doloris en même temps. Puis ce fut le silence, suivi de hurlements de joie. Alors, j'ai osé ouvrir les yeux. Harry était là debout pas trop loin de moi, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Tout à coup c'est comme si un énorme poids se déchargeait de mes épaules. J'ai souri à mon tour, puis je suis tombé inconscient. Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Harry était à mon chevet, mais il avait changé. Non en fait c'est plutôt ma façon de le voir qui avait changé. Ses cheveux noirs en batailles, ses yeux verts ensorcelants, son corps magnifique. Oui définitivement tout avait changé. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux. Stupidement et bêtement amoureux de se Harry, de mon Harry.

«Dray ! Merlin soit loué, tu te réveil enfin. Dire que j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu»

«Mais non Ry, tout va bien, si tu savais comme tout va bien.»

La vie suivit son cours. Pendant six mois, tout allait pour le mieux. J'avais trouvé un appartement bien situé, d'où je pouvais aisément me rendre à mes cours pour l'étude des potions. J'espérais obtenir le poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard, quand Severus déciderait de se retirer bien entendu. Mais il commence à aspirer au calme, ses nerfs vont le lâcher bientôt, je crois. Harry vit toujours au QG et entreprend sa formation d'Auror. On se voit autant que nos emplois du temps le permettent. Et mon amour pour lui grandit de jour en jour. On va au cinéma (pour une fois que les moldus ont inventé un truc utile), on se fait des restaurants ou on discute tout simplement. Je ne me lasse pas d'entendre sa voix, et son rire, Merlin, je pourrai passer des heures à l'écouter rire. Pourtant, je n'ose pas lui avouer mes sentiments, oui je suis lâche. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ma maison c'était Serpentard et non Griffondor. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que je suis raide dingue de lui (il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais été vite à la détente). Même si je n'ai pas de signes directs de lui qu'il ressent la même chose, J'ose espérer, j'ose croire que j'ai une toute petite chance de vivre mon amour dans ses bras.

J'aimerais pouvoir le rendre heureux, vraiment heureux. Même si aux yeux de tous il garde la tête haute et affirme que tout va bien, quand il est avec moi, ses yeux se mouillent souvent de larmes. Et quand il pleure, c'est comme si mon cœur saignait, je ne veux pas le voir triste, je ne peux pas. La peine qui le ronge, c'est sa solitude. Et comme la nuit de la bataille quand il m'a demandé :

«Dray ?»

«Oui, Harry ?»

«Tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber toi, pas vrai ? Tu seras toujours là ?»

«Dort Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, jamais.»

Je l'ai rassuré de mon mieux. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait envie de connaître l'amour, celui avec un grand A. J'avais envie de lui crier que j'étais là moi, que je l'aimais plus que tout, j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Si seulement j'avais sût…

C'était un jour comme les autres, je revenais tranquillement chez moi après mes cours. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir, j'avais pris ma décision. J'allais enfin lui avouer mon amour pour lui. Lui dire à quel point j'aime quand ses yeux verts brillent, quand il mord doucement sa lèvre inférieure quand il réfléchit, quand il me fait rire avec ses blagues idiotes, mais qui répandent en moi une douce chaleur. De plus, c'est dernier jour il semblait plus heureux, ses yeux brillants avaient retrouvé leur éclat. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que je sens des bras me serrer et me soulever de terre avant de me faire tournoyer.

«Drrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!! Enfin !»

«Ry…Har…ry ? Mais…mais…que…»

«Se pouvait-il qu'il ait deviné mes intentions et qu'il vienne me déclarer son amour? Je me mis à espérer, j'allais exploser de joie.»

«Draco, tu ne croiras jamais ce qui m'arrive. Je suis si heureux. Je crois que je suis amoureux. Tu sais Jenna, ma coéquipière ? Elle a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi! Je la vois jeudi !»

Quelques secondes après que l'information eu atteint mon cerveau. Je sentis la lame traverser mon corps, le déchirer. J'allais suffoquer. Je crois que j'ai hurlé à ce moment-là. Hurlé dans ma tête, hurlé dans mon cœur, hurlé dans mon âme.

«Dray ? Draco ? Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…dit moi que tout va bien…je t'en supplie…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

Je lève la tête vers lui. Ses yeux sont étincelants, ses joues rougis par l'émotion. Il est heureux, il est tout simplement heureux. Alors, je remets mon masque, celui que je n'avais pas mis depuis…depuis très longtemps déjà. Et je souris, d'un sourire plein de confiance.

«Mais c'est génial Harry !»

«Oh Dray ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, j'ai cru un instant que tu n'étais pas content pour moi !» (petite moue vexée de Harry)

«Mais si Harry, c'est absolument formidable.»

J'ai passé la semaine à l'aider à préparer son rendez-vous. Le rassurant, lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Et au fond de moi gardant un petit espoir qu'il se lasserait bien vite en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas la personne pour lui. Que cette personne était à ces côtés depuis plus d'un an, toujours fidèle, toujours là. Mais au bout de 10 rendez-vous, j'ai arrêté de compter. Quand il me la présenta, j'aurais dû la haïr, découvrir sa face cachée de manipulatrice et de mauvaise fois. Si seulement…mais non Jenna était une femme tout à fait charmante, aimable, compréhensive et j'en passe. Et bientôt mes duos avec Harry sont devenus des trios. J'ai découvert en Jenna la moitié qui manquait à Harry. C'était son âme sœur, et malgré qu'elle m'avait volé le mien. J'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Elle le rendait heureux, épanoui. Je n'ai jamais vu Harry avec une telle joie de vivre. Je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher ça. Je croyais pouvoir endurer ça, je croyais que mes sentiments allaient finir par diminuer, disparaître. Mais au contraire, mon amour pour Harry est un feu sans fin qui me consume petit à petit.

Il est venu un jour alors que je travaillais sur l'élaboration d'une potion contre les morsures de loups-garous pour m'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle.

«Dray, ben voilà j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je voulais que tu le saches en premier avant de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre…»

«Oui ?»

«Et bien...humm…Jenna et moi on va se marier dans un mois !» (sourire radieux sur son doux visage)

«Oh…et bien félicitation…»dis-je en dissimulant mon trouble derrière un large sourire

«Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin Draco, je...je…tu es tout ce qui me reste…mon meilleur ami…mon frère.» Dit-il des larmes coulant sur son visage d'ange.

«Bien sûr Harry…bien sûr.»

J'ai la voix qui tremble. Je le sens qui s'approche de moi et qui m'enlace. Mon corps se réchauffe à son contact. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. On reste enlacé de longues minutes. Puis il murmure un merci en se détachant lentement. Il m'annonce qu'il doit retourner travailler, il n'était venu que pour m'annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle.

Peu après son départ, je m'effondre. Je pleure des larmes de sang. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. La petite étincelle qui brûlait au fond de moi vient de s'éteindre à jamais et je sais que plus personne ne pourra jamais la faire revivre

Il fait un temps magnifique la journée du mariage. Tout le monde est venu assister à l'événement du siècle et voir la jeune femme qui a réussi à rendre la vie d'Harry aussi belle. Je me tiens à côté d'Harry, il est magnifique dans son costume. Même un ange ferait pâle figure à côté de lui. Je repense aux paroles qu'il m'a dites juste avant qu'il ne franchisse l'allée :

«Merci Dray d'être là…si tu savais comme c'est important pour moi»

«Harry, je te l'ai répété des centaines de fois...je serai toujours là pour toi…toujours.»

«Je sais Draco…je remercie la vie de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin…une amitié comme la tienne c'est trop précieux pour se perdre, n'est-ce pas ?»

Je n'ai eu le courage de répondre qu'un bref, bien entendu. La musique se fait entendre, tous les regards sont braqués sur elle. Elle est magnifique, il n'y a pas à dire, Harry et elle forment un couple digne des contes de fées.

Je vois son sourire s'élargir à ta vu, j'ai mal j'ai si mal

Ses yeux brillent de milles feu, il ne regarde que toi, que toi

Il murmure un je t'aime en ta direction, ses mots ne seront jamais pour moi

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je n'en peux plus…je peux plus supporter ça. Je t'aime, je t'aime, si tu savais combien je t'aime, mon âme s'est déchirée en deux et sais-tu seulement que tu en possèdes la moitié ? Tout serait si simple si j'avais un peu plus de courage…le courage d'arrêter de souffrir…si seulement.

10 ans plus tard

-Oncle Dray ? Oncle Dray ?

- Qu'y a-t-il James ?

- Y a papa qui t'attend au salon, il arrive plus à trouver sa potion pour soigner mon bobo. J'ai encore tombé en jouant avec Lily et maman elle m'a encore grondé…

- Je vais t'arranger ça…compte sur moi !

Je retrouve donc Harry au salon cherchant parmi ses fioles laquelle permet de cicatriser une plaie. Je lui pointe la rouge clair du doigt et il me remercie d'un sourire.

Je m'en occupe mon amour, dit Jenna en sortant de la pièce avec la fiole.

Après tout ce temps, j'ai encore des frissons quand je suis près de lui. Il m'invite à m'asseoir sur le canapé en face de lui. Il prend une mine sérieuse, ce n'est pas bon signe.

-Dray…s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'irait pas, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sembles tourmenté par quelque chose…tu ne me caches rien ?

- Harry ! Cesse de t'en faire tout va bien je t'assure. J'ai un emploi de rêve à Poudlard, une grande maison, une nièce et un neveu aussi adorable l'un que l'autre et un ami qui m'est plus précieux qu'un frère.

-Humm…mais n'empêche que tu devrais peut-être penser à fonder une famille Draco. Tu sais Jenna elle m'a redonné goût de croire en la vie. Je suis sûre que quelque part, il y a une personne faite pour toi …Dray tu devrais mettre un peu d'effort à la trouver. Ça fait 12 ans et tu ne m'as jamais présenté à aucune de tes conquêtes.

Comment lui avouer qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que lui, qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. Que chaque jour j'ai l'impression d'encore plus souffrir que le jour précédent. Mais c'est une bien maigre douleur à supporter pour pouvoir être à ses côtés, entendre son rire, voir son sourire, sentir son odeur et parfois pouvoir toucher sa peau. J'endurerais bien plus pour lui. Je lui ai promis. Je serai toujours là Harry…toujours.

**FIN**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous à plus. Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que se soit en bien ou en mal, je suis là pour m'améliorer._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour (bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. _

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à Si Seulement. Eh oui, après 4 ans. Elle a été publiée en 2009 et nous voici en 2013. J'ai disparu pendant une longue période de temps (même si je suis restée une lectrice assidue de fanfics)._

_J'espère que de nouveaux lecteurs découvriront cette histoire en même temps. _

_Je suis retombée sur cette histoire par hasard et je la trouvais inachevée. En même temps c'était un bon moyen pour moi de me remettre à l'écriture de fanfics après tout ce temps. J'ai maintenant plusieurs autres histoires que je veux écrire et donc si vous appréciez cette suite, je vais surement publier d'autres histoires. _

_J'en profite pour vous remercier pour les reviews. Même si cela fait 4 ans, je tenais à vous le dire._

_J'ai dû changer le rating pour du M (vous comprendrez pourquoi)_

_Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez et que la suite saura vous plaire._

* * *

Il était 23 heures et Harry était tranquillement assis dans son bureau. Il était seul. James et Lily dormaient surement à l'heure qu'il est. Bien au chaud dans leur dortoir à Poudlard. En repensant à eux, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Lily, sa fille, était maintenant en 4e année. Une digne Serpentard. Eh oui! Une Potter à Serpendard. Harry avait bien été le seul n'ayant pas été surpris par cette nouvelle. Elle retenait de son père, mais surtout elle était incroyablement proche de son parrain. Et qui de mieux que Draco pour montrer le chemin du vert et argent à sa nièce ? Harry se souvient que Draco, qui était professeur de potion, lui avait écrit tout de suite après la répartition lui disant à quel point il était fier. Harry avait pensé avec un sourire qu'elle aurait pu facilement passer pour la fille de son meilleur ami ; ses longs cheveux blonds avaient surpris tout le monde. Lui qui était noir corbeau et sa femme étant brune. Elle avait par contre les yeux de son père, d'un beau vert émeraude. James lui était tellement semblable à sa mère que c'était Harry, cette fois, qui se demandait s'il était vraiment de lui. Mais comme il était le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, encore meilleur que son père disait-on, Harry savait très bien que c'était son fils. Jenna avait fait son éducation à Serdaigle et James y était aussi, en 2e année. Jenna avec de grands yeux marron et des cheveux bouclés bruns, James avait les mêmes caractéristiques que sa mère. Un petit chérubin brun ! Mais c'était une petite boule d'énergie sur pattes. Draco s'en plaignait souvent auprès de lui, ne pouvant plus le supporter en classe. "Harry je te jure que si tu ne le calmes pas, je l'attache sur sa chaise". Ce à quoi Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire "Dray, comme si tu pouvais traiter ton neveu comme ça". Harry savait bien que Draco ne ferait jamais rien contre ses enfants, il les gâtait beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

Il pensait aussi à sa femme qui dormait à l'étage. La maison était tellement calme depuis que les enfants étaient partis et la routine s'était installée. Jenna allait se coucher chaque soir à 22 heures, pour se lever à 8 heures, prête à commencer le travail à 9 heures. Harry, lui, était incapable d'une telle chose ; la routine l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Avec les enfants, chaque jour était différent, mais maintenant tout était plat, sans saveur. Comme tout bon mari, il aurait pu se rendre à l'étage, la réveiller doucement avec des baisers et lui faire l'amour une partie de la nuit, mais à vrai dire Harry n'en avait pas envie. Jenna...son plus gros secret...sa plus grande honte. Il aimait Jenna, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle ou pour les enfants, mais pourtant il n'avait jamais ressenti de désir sexuel pour elle. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il était tombé sous le charme. Elle était magnifique, tellement intelligente et elle était forte. Harry l'admirait dans son métier. Elle était une des meilleures aurores et pourtant, à la maison, elle était d'une douceur infinie. La femme parfaite. Il avait été heureux, elle lui avait redonné le goût de vivre après sa victoire contre Voldemort. Il était heureux ; mais ce secret le hantait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de ressentir du désir pour sa femme ? Il en était même venu à consulter un psychomage en cachette. Il lui avait expliqué que certaines personnes, comme lui, n'aimaient tout simplement pas le sexe. Qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir! Qu'il devait en parler à sa femme et qu'ensemble ils trouvent une solution. Même si lui n'éprouvait pas de plaisir lors des relations, il pouvait toujours en procurer à sa femme. Mais malgré les paroles du spécialiste, Harry avait honte, honte de ne pas être un mari comme les autres.

Mais revenons à ce qui préoccupe Harry à ce moment précis. Il a reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Une lettre de Draco. Pas que se soit inhabituel; ils s'écrivent souvent, mais cette fois-ci Harry a une drôle de sensation, son instinct a toujours été très développé. Vu la taille de l'enveloppe, elle fait plusieurs pages, ce qui intrigue de plus en plus Harry. Lentement, il détache le sceau et sort le papier noirci d'une écriture fine et régulière.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Si tu as reçu cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde ou, du moins, je vis mes dernières minutes et surtout que mon parrain a tenu sa promesse de te délivrer ce message. Il est tout près de moi, prêt à te l'envoyer aussitôt que j'en aurai fini, en espérant que j'aurai la force de la finir. Mais comme le temps presse, je ne m'attarderai pas sur des détails. _

_Je veux te dire avant tout que je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse, je n'ai pas pu rester avec toi. Je suis un menteur, je m'en veux terriblement. Mais je sais que tu es heureux maintenant, alors je peux partir l'esprit en paix. Il y a très longtemps que je sais que je ne passerai pas l'âge de la quarantaine. Une maladie génétique rare des Malfoy. Les sangs purs ont leur lot de surprise. La magie a fini par me consumer parce que je ne me suis pas uni avec mon âme sœur pour contenir cette magie. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire sera douloureux, mais je veux te dire que je ne t'en veux pas Harry et promets moi qu'après cela tu retourneras auprès de ta femme et de tes enfants. Je veux te voir rire et sourire d'en haut. Fait cela pour moi._

_Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas marié avec mon âme sœur ? Là est le problème. Je n'avais jamais pensé te dire ça un jour, mais après tout je te dois cette explication. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi et je veux que tu en connaisses la raison._

_Je t'aime Harry. Je sais cela est un peu brusque de ma part, mais je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour te le dire. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu es mon âme sœur. _

_Et là, je t'arrête tout de suite, je te connais Harry. Ne te sens surtout pas coupable, c'était ma vie et ma décision. Héros comme tu es tu m'aurait surement épousé par convenance si je te l'avais dit et je n'aurais jamais pu supporter cela. _

_Tu te souviens de la nuit avant la bataille. On s'était raconté nos rêves. Tu voulais tellement une famille. J'ai toujours su que c'était la seule chose qui te permettrait de rester en vie. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu étais malheureux. Je te connais par cœur Harry, à mon plus grand malheur. Tu as rencontré ta femme et tu rayonnais de joie. Harry ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi vivant, même moi je ne pouvais te rendre si heureux. Jenna, si je n'avais pas été amoureux de toi, je t'aurais fait compétition pour l'avoir, même si je n'avais aucune chance contre le survivant ! _

_Regarde-toi aujourd'hui; deux enfants merveilleux qui sont ta plus grande fierté. Ton rêve s'est réalisé, tu as ta famille. Et je ne peux être plus heureux. Oui Harry je suis heureux, j'ai vécu une belle vie parce que tu souriais, parce que tu riais, parce que tu aimais. _

_Mais même si je quitte ce monde...je veux te faire une autre promesse...où que je sois, je vais être avec toi Harry...comme je te l'ai toujours promis._

_Draco_

Harry avait fini sa lecture. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il était en état de choc. Ses mains tremblaient. Une autre feuille glissa de l'enveloppe...dans un état second, Harry s'en saisit par automatisme. L'écriture était beaucoup moins propre cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas de même destinataire.

_Potter,_

_En tant que parrain de Draco, je devais t'envoyer ceci. Draco n'est pas au courant, mais tu devais le savoir. Je me demandais pourquoi il gardait cette fiole partout avec lui, et oui bien sûr j'ai regardé (certaines images me hanteront à jamais). Draco va surement me maudire d'où il est, mais je prends le risque. Comme toujours, Draco n'a pas pensé à lui...il est tellement borné...un vrai Black. J'aurais aimé que les choses ne se déroulent pas comme ça..._

_Je te dis juste que tu as le choix Potter. Si tu regardes, tu devras en assumer les conséquences. Tu peux aussi la détruire et te contenter de la lettre de Draco. À ta place je la détruirais, mais on a toujours le choix dans la vie et je devais au moins te laisser la chance de décider. _

_Severus Rogue_

Il y avait une minuscule fiole dans l'enveloppe. Harry connaissait une pensée quand il en voyait une. Comment Rogue pouvait-il imaginer qu'il ne regarderait pas, bien sûr qu'il allait regarder. Son cerveau et surtout son cœur devaient savoir, comprendre.

Il se leva tranquillement et monta les marches d'escalier serrant la petite fiole dans sa main. Son corps bougeait, mais son esprit était figé ; il se répéta sans cesse les mots de la lettre de Draco : tu es mon âme sœur...je t'aime...tes rêves...famille...

Il finit par arriver dans une petite pièce tout au fond d'un couloir. Son refuge secret. Ni sa femme, ni ses enfants ne connaissaient son existence. Dans cette pièce se trouvait sa pensive. Harry prit soin de bien verrouiller la porte et de jeter un sort de silence, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait découvrir dans cette fiole. Délicatement, il ouvre la bouteille et en verse son contenu. Prenant une grande respiration, il plongea dans des souvenirs inconnus.

* * *

_Il arriva dans une pièce qu'il connaissait très bien. _

_C'était le petit appartement de Draco. Le propriétaire était là tranquillement assis sur le canapé. On sonna bientôt à la porte et Harry se vit entrer. Il était plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune. Il portait sa bague de fiançailles, il avait donc 22 ans. Il se vit sourire à son meilleur ami et s'assoir près de lui. 14 ans auparavant, il n'avait pas remarqué le tremblement de Draco quand leurs genoux se touchent, mais maintenant cela lui saute aux yeux. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter._

_- Alors Ry, pas trop nerveux pour demain ?_

_- Je suis mort de peur ! T'imagines si elle ne se présente pas !_

_- Comme si Jenna pouvait te faire ça ! Si elle ne vient pas je pendrai sa place ! haha_

_- Comment ça prendre sa place ? Tu voudrais m'épouser toi un sang pur ? haha_

_Harry vit que Draco retenait son souffle à ce moment-là. Lui il continuait de sourire, inconscient de cette tension. _

_- Quoi, tu ne me trouves pas assez bien pour le grand Survivant ? dit Draco le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Au contraire Dray, au contraire..._

_Ce fut le silence..._

_Harry essayait de se souvenir de cette conversation, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit...où était-il donc la veille de son mariage ? Apparemment avec Draco, mais pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ?_

_- Oh et puis j'en ai marre ! Toi et tes putains de lèvres trop rouges et tes yeux trop...gris !_

_Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Harry se vit se jeter sur Draco et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et il vit Draco répondre à se baiser avec un enthousiasme étonnant. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent, à bout de souffle. _

_Très vite, leurs mains se mirent en action, se caressant, se découvrant. Leurs gestes étaient maladroits, mais d'une douceur incroyable. Harry se faisait un plaisir de mordiller l'oreille du blond alors que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever le t-shirt de son partenaire._

_-Attends! Laisse-moi faire !_

_Bientôt ils furent tous les deux nus, se dévorant du regard. Le jeune Harry, tout comme celui du présent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Des muscles fermes, une taille merveilleusement bien dessinée, une peau parfaite. Draco était magnifique ! Non même ce mot était faible pour le décrire. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer cela avant ? _

_Draco appréciait ce regard admiratif._

_- Tu aimes ce que tu vois Harry ?_

_- Si j'aime...?_

_Harry se saisit une nouvelle fois de la bouche de son amant. Le faisant gémir de plaisir, mais bien vite Draco le repoussa sur le canapé. Harry était pour le questionner quand il sentit une chaleur autour de son sexe. Draco le prenait en bouche et c'était divinement bon. Il poussait des cris de plaisir à en faire pâlir une actrice porno. _

_Se voir gémir comme ça était troublant pour Harry. Il n'était pas du tout du genre à gémir lors de ses relations avec Jenna. Il était tellement silencieux que Jenna lui prenait souvent la tête avec ça lors de leur rapport. Harry en avait déduit qu'il n'était juste pas à l'aise de s'exprimer lors d'une séance de sexe. Apparemment, il avait tort. _

_- Dray, arrête ! Je vais venir !_

_Draco leva les yeux, sans pour autant lâcher sa gourmandise..._

_- Je veux que tu me prennes Dray...je veux que tu me fasses l'amour..._

_De là où il était, Harry vit clairement la lueur de désir dans les yeux de Draco à cet instant et quelque chose de plus profond. Harry était troublé, même sa femme ne l'avait jamais regardé avec ces yeux-là. Un regard débordant d'amour, c'était si fort !_

_- Je...Harry...tu es sur...je ...tu ne dois pas le regretter..._

_- Pourquoi je le regretterais..._

_-Bon sang Harry demain tu te maris...une fellation entre amis sa passe...on mettra ça sur le compte de la découverte...même si on est déjà allé trop loin..._

_- Tu n'en as pas envie ?_

_- Mais tu fais exprès d'être con ou quoi ? J'ai rêvé de ce moment toute ma putain de vie. Je t'aime comme un con et toi tu te présentes aujourd'hui la vielle de ton foutu mariage, tu m'embrasses et...bordel qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Oui qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, même le Harry du présent ne pouvait répondre à cette question. _

_- Je t'aime Draco...putain… JE T'AIME !_

_Harry se recula sous le choc. Non ! Il ne venait pas de dire ça ! Pourtant, il se voyait là, les cheveux en batailles, nus, ses yeux verts pétillants comme jamais._

_- Quoi, mais tu es malade Harry ? Et Jenna...et ton mariage...ne me fait pas ça Harry...ne me fait pas ça..._

_- J'aime Jenna c'est vrai...mais putain Draco, tu es toute ma vie...je suis sorti avec Jenna pour t'oublier...tu me hantes…tu hantes mes journées...tu hantes mes nuits…_

_- Et tes rêves Harry ? Et la famille que tu veux avoir ? On est des mecs et même en étant sorcier on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants et tu le sais. L'homosexualité est tabou ici et ça aussi tu le sais. On devra se cacher toute notre vie, parce que si les médias l'apprennent, tu perdras ton travail, tu perdras ta famille Harry. _

_- Je...je..._

_- Tu n'avais pas pensé à cela Ry...bien sûr que non..._

_- Demande-le-moi Dray...demande-moi de quitter Jenna et je le ferai. Je vivrais dans le fond des bois s'il le fallait...tant que je suis avec toi..._

_- Comment peux-tu me demander un truc pareil Harry...comment peux-tu me demander de détruire ta vie ? J'allais me confesser à toi cette journée-là...la journée où tu m'as annoncé que tu allais sortir avec elle._

_- Je suis désolé..._

_- Non ne le soit pas, finalement c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. _

_Le silence se fit à nouveau. Les deux amants se regardaient et comme toujours l'attraction fut plus forte que tout, leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci de façon presque bestiale. Draco voulait Harry, là tout de suite, et Harry le voulait tout autant. Mais pas sur le canapé, pas comme ça. Draco entraîna le brun dans sa chambre. Peu importe le futur, tout ce qui importait à ce moment était deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. _

_Harry les suivit bien entendu. Avait-il vraiment couché avec Draco ? Était-il saoul comme le prétendait le blond ? Cela pourrait expliquer qu'il ne se souvienne de rien._

_La chambre de Draco était décorée avec goût. Harry y était venu souvent et avait même dormi dans ce lit aux draps noirs et argenté. Mais les deux jeunes gens étendus sur le lit présentement n'étaient pas là pour dormir. _

_Harry était étendu sur le lit. Draco au-dessus de lui ondulait le bassin frottant leur érection l'une contre l'autre. La vue était magnifique. Le blond contre le noir, le chaud contre le froid, la parfaite fusion de deux éléments opposés. Les préliminaires auraient pu s'éterniser, mais les deux amants ne voulaient qu'une chose ; se posséder complètement. Draco se leva pour prendre du lubrifiant et un préservatif dans son tiroir, faisant grogner le brun de frustration. Il mit un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et prépara minutieusement Harry. Il ne voulait surtout pas que celui-ci ressente de la douleur. Une fois habitué à l'intrusion, Harry n'y tient plus, il voulait son blond. La position était maladroite, mais Draco fit de son mieux pour s'insérer le plus délicatement possible dans l'antre vierge de son amant. C'était douloureux, mais Harry ne se plaignait pas, c'était une sensation indescriptible. Le blond se mit en mouvement et là ce fut l'extase. Les gémissements emplirent la pièce. Deux corps en sueurs suivaient la danse de l'amour. Le rythme se faisait de plus en plus rapide, le sexe de Draco s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément, leur faisant ressentir de sensations inconnues jusqu'alors. Harry mordillait le cou tendu au-dessus de lui, étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir. Puis, Draco se saisit du membre négligé du brun, le caressant avec des vas-et-viens rapide de sa main. La délivrance était proche. Harry empoigna de pleine main les fesses du blond pour le pousser encore plus profondément en lui. Il allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce fut Draco qui céda en premier, son sperme chaud emplissant l'intimité de son amant. Encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme puissant, il continua pourtant sa caresse manuelle pour permettre à Harry, quelques secondes plus tard, de déverser sa semence en de puissants jets sur son torse et celui de Draco. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent une autre fois, comme pour se prouver qu'ils étaient encore bien vivants._

_C'était un Harry très fatigué par un puissant orgasme qui parla :_

_Draco… je t'aime… je t'aime tellement. Ce que tu m'as fait ressentir aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai jamais ressentir ça avec personne d'autre…_

_Chut, mon amour, dort. On en reparlera demain. Je t'aime tant Harry…si tu savais comme je t'aime…_

_Des larmes coulaient de ses magnifiques yeux de métal, mais Harry ne les vit jamais ; il dormait profondément, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres. Mais l'autre Harry voyait tout et surtout il ressentait tout. Une sensation étrange naissait au creux de son âme. _

_Draco se leva alors tranquillement. Nu, magnifique. Draco après l'amour était un être de perfection. On pouvait apercevoir la sueur qui coulait lentement sur son dos. Il resta là, de longues minutes, observant l'amour de sa vie. Son âme sœur. Puis il semblait qu'il murmurait quelque chose. Harry s'approcha pour être sûr de ne rien manquer._

_Je suis désolé mon amour pour ce que vais te faire, mais crois moi c'est pour ton bien que je le fais. Je ne pourrai pas vivre ma vie sachant que j'ai gâché la tienne. Tu ne mérites pas une vie éloignée des autres. Tu mérites une famille Harry. Et je sais que tu seras heureux avec ta future femme. Tu auras de beaux enfants, tu seras tellement un bon père. _

_Draco lui caressait lentement les cheveux._

_Je vais mourir Harry. Dit le blond en pleurs._

_Je vais mourir par ta faute, mais je ne t'en veux même pas. Seule une cérémonie du lien peut m'unir à toi et je sais que tu le ferais sans hésiter. Mais je t'aime trop pour ça. On dit que l'amour conduit à la folie. Je suis certainement fou, mais je préfère encore souffrir éternellement que te voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde triste. Jenna te rendra heureux, je le sais. Tu ne l'avais peut-être pas remarqué, mais elle me ressemble tellement. Elle me l'a dit une fois…elle a l'impression qu'on pourrait être jumeau tant nos habitudes et nos comportements sont semblables. Tu as choisi un Draco au féminin Harry et c'est pourquoi je sais que tu ne pourras jamais être entre de meilleures mains que les siennes._

_Pardonne-moi mon amour…pardonne-moi_

_Draco se pencha sur le corps endormi et déposa un baiser empli de douceur. Un baiser d'adieu. Il prit alors sa baguette magique ; la dirigea vers Harry et prononça le sort qui allait sceller leur destin. Un sort d'oubli._

_Tu oublieras cette nuit Harry et tu oublieras tes sentiments pour moi. Moi je vais les garder, c'est ma punition. Souffrir…pour être près de toi…je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Harry…jamais._

_Il rhabilla l'endormi d'un coup de baguette. Rabattit tendrement la couverture sur lui. Il quitta la pièce en silence, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'étendit sur le canapé pour y finir la nuit. _

_Harry se sentit soudainement happé par un grand tourbillon. S'éloignant du visage de l'ange endormi_

* * *

Harry était de retour au présent. Dans cette pièce, seul, serrant contre lui une petite fiole vide. Silence, une minute, deux minutes, dix minutes…puis il cria. Il cria comme jamais ; déversant toute sa rage, toute sa tristesse, tout son amour. Sa voix craqua, il tomba à genou, le visage déformé par les larmes qui ne savaient plus s'arrêter. Il venait de comprendre, il venait de combler le vide qu'il ressentait depuis son mariage, ce vide que Draco lui avait pris. L'amour qui inconsciemment était toujours présent. Un amour si fort que même Draco n'avait pu effacer complètement.

Draco, mon amour … sur ce coup-là tu avais tort…pour une seule fois tu as eu tort…

Harry releva la tête, regardant les murs de cette pièce si chère à son cœur. Des murs recouverts d'un certain brun enlaçant tendrement un certain blond.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Cette fin je me l'étais imaginé en commençant la fiction, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je l'écris. En fait, j'ai des idées pour une possible suite. Donc je voudrais savoir si vous aimez mieux garder l'histoire comme ça, où bien je me lance dans un troisième chapitre ? Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre et qui ne sera pas le dernier ! Moi qui avait commencé avec un OS, me voilà maintenant avec une histoire qui n'arrête pas d'être développée. J'ai la tête pleine d'idées et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'enlève donc le complète de cette fic. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, peut-être encore 2 autres. J'ai mon plan en tête.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est vraiment encourageant de vous lire !

**RAR**

**Samuelroxx : **Voici la suite ! Elle est certainement un peu plus heureuse. Mais faudra être patient pour la fin :)

**Onis Lliane** : Merci beaucoup de ta review :) Voici le troisième chapitre, tu auras quelques réponses à tes questions ! C'est un énorme compliment de pouvoir faire pleurer mes lecteurs, donc merci encore !

**Guest** : Bonne lecture de ce troisième chapitre :)

**magiehp** : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite :)

**Anas** : Merci beaucoup :) Tu en sauras un peu plus sur l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

**caence** : Merci ! La fin n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce troisième chapitre !

**Rosedeschamps** : Merci du compliment ! Un troisième chapitre est très faisable, mais pour le happy end faudra juste un petit peu de patience, mais j'y travaille :)

**Shirayuki Hakuren** : Hihi ! Et oui Draco est un peu idiot parfois ! Mais l'amour rend fou à ce qu'on dit ! J'aime ton idée, mais ça sera un peu trop facile ! Haha ! Faut les faire souffrir encore un peu les petits. Soit patiente c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ^^. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Merci pour ta review :)

Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter :)

* * *

Harry fixait depuis un moment les murs de sa petite pièce secrète. Oui, Draco avait eu tort. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux, il n'était pas hypocrite à ce point. Il aimait sa vie, mais Draco avait eu tort en croyant qu'il avait effacé tous ses sentiments. Cette pièce en était la preuve. Quand il avait commencé à prendre ces photos (bien souvent à l'insu de Draco), il croyait seulement qu'elles étaient la preuve de son amitié profonde avec le blond. Cependant, plusieurs années plus tard, en les voyant toutes là, il devait réaliser que c'était beaucoup plus que cela. Même avec un sort d'oubli, son inconscient savait à quel point Draco était tellement plus qu'un ami. Il savait qu'il devra mettre ses sentiments au clair envers Jenna et ça ne sera pas facile, mais il ne devait pas s'en soucier maintenant. Là l'important est de trouver Draco et espérer qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Faite qu'il soit encore en vie, par pitié.

Sachant que chaque minute est précieuse, Harry transplana dans Poudlard ; c'était la nuit, mais peut importe. Une chance qu'il était Harry Potter, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu briser les barrières magiques. Comme il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait la chambre de Draco, il transplana directement dans la tour des professeurs. Avec un peu de chance, il trouvera rapidement. Il ne voulait pas faire trop de bruit et même si la situation était critique, personne ne devait savoir sa présence ici. Comment expliquer qu'Harry Potter était au châteaux au beau milieu de la nuit. Il parcourra le couloir rapidement, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait faire croire que c'est la chambre de Draco. Il s'arrêta devant une simple porte en bois. Quelque chose avait attiré son regard, la poignée de porte était représenté par un serpent. On ne change pas un Serpentard pensa Harry en souriant. Il voulu ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci résista, bien-sûr, elle était fermée. Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot; un petit "Ouvre-toi" en fourchelang et voilà, la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, mais y trouva une pièce vide. Tout était bien rangé et bien décoré, à l'image de Draco, mais pas de trace du blond nul part. Sur le lit de draps noirs et argentés, se qui fit sourire le brun, se trouvait un simple morceau de papier plié en quatre.

_Chers (ères) collègues,_

_Cette lettre est un adieu. Je quitte mes fonctions d'enseignant en potions. Je n'ai pas pu vous informez en avance de cette situation et je m'en excuse profondément. Sachez que j'ai passé de très belles années avec vous et que je regrette de devoir vous quitter si tôt. Je sais que mon départ est soudain, c'est pourquoi j'ai déjà convenu, avec Severus, qu'il me remplacera dans l'attente d'un nouveau professeur. _

_Surtout ne me chercher pas, vous ne saurez me trouver. _

_Sincèrement_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry paniqua. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Un endroit où personne ne le trouvera. Son appartement ? Non, beaucoup trop facile. Une place où il serait tranquille pour mourir, comme un digne Malfoy. Mais bien sûr ! Le manoir ! Comme ses parents sont tous les deux morts, le manoir était maintenant à lui. Même s'il n'avait pas voulu y vivre, cela restait sa propriété. Par chance, Harry y était déjà allé auparavant.

Il transplana immédiatement au manoir. Il faisait sombre, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Était-il déjà trop tard ? Non, il refusait d'y croire ! Il monta à l'étage, où il se souvenait que la chambre de Draco s'y trouvait. Malgré l'immensité du manoir, ses pas le dirigeaient directement vers la chambre du blond. Elle était vide et aucune trace n'indique qu'elle fut occupé. Il n'y pas un seul pli sur les couvertures. Il fouilla les autres pièces, une à une. Comme un fou, il allait et venait dans la maison cherchant désespérément un indice de la présence de Draco. Il avait fait tout l'étage et tout le rez-de-chaussée. Il ne restait que les cachots. Les cachots ; Harry refusait de penser à cet endroit, mais il devait y aller.

Il descendit les marches. Il faisait plus frais ici et, seulement éclairé par sa baguette, l'ambiance était plus lugubre encore. Il fouilla chaque recoin tentant d'ignorer les sentiments qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Le dernier endroit qu'il cherchait était au fond complètement. Une petite pièce, la porte y était ouverte. Quelqu'un était passé par ici il n'y a pas tellement longtemps. Harry distinguait une faible lueur au loin, comme la flamme d'une bougie.

-Draco ! Draco tu m'entend ? cria-t-il

Mais aucune réponse. Le silence. Pesant. Lourd.

Plus il approchait de la porte, plus son cœur battait fort. Faite que Draco soit là et en vie ! Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce quand il fut violement propulsé par en arrière. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Mais que se passait-il ? Il essaya à nouveau, mais même résultat. Il était à nouveau par terre. Impossible d'entrer dans cette pièce. Il tenta tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, mais rien de bougeait. Il ne pouvait pas traverser cette barrière invisible. Harry pensa que si même lui ne pouvait défaire ces barrières, personnes ne le pouvait. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir un moyen ! Si Draco y était entré et s'il était vraiment mourant, il n'aurait jamais pu poser des sorts aussi puissants dans son état. Les sorts étaient donc présents bien avant.

Mais oui, sombre crétin ! On est dans le manoir Malfoy, une famille de sang pur. Ils avaient appris ça à l'école de Aurores. Chaque grande lignée préservait dans leur demeure un endroit que seul un descendant direct pouvait franchir. Même Merlin en personne ne pourrait traverser cette barrière.

- PUTAIN MALFOY ! IL A FALLU QUE TU AILLE CREVER DANS UN ENDROIT OÙ PERSONNE NE POURRA TE SAUVER.

Le blond était-il dans cette chambre ? Harry en était convaincu. Il connaissait Draco par cœur. Oui ! Il était là, probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Seul.

La montée d'adrénaline qu'avait eu Harry depuis le visionnement de la pensée se dissipa. Il tomba lourdement au sol, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Il pensait qu'il avait épuisé toutes ses larmes, mais il trouva encore le moyen de pleurer. Là dans le noir, dans le sombre cachot, Harry pleurait. Pendant des heures, il était assis là, secoué de sanglots, espérant que, par miracle, Draco sortirait de cette pièce en lui disant que c'était une blague. Mais ce n'était que rêves, la réalité était bien plus cruelle.

Tout avait commencé dans ces cachots et tout se terminait ici.

_Flashback, 17 ans auparavant_

_La guerre faisait rage. Les attaques de Voldemort se multipliaient. Elles étaient de plus en plus violentes. Albus Dumbledore venait de mourir et cela semblait donner encore plus de force au mage noir. L'Ordre du Phénix était ébranlé. Leur leader venait de mourir. Aussi, Severus était de plus en plus menacé, sa couverture risquait de tombée à tout moment. Un soir, ils étaient tous réuni au 12 square Grimmaurd quand Severus entra, visiblement amoché. _

_- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide !_

_C'était surprenant, Severus ne demandait jamais l'aide de quiconque. _

_- J'ai une faveur à vous demander. Je ne demande jamais rien, mais là je met mon honneur de côté pour vous le demander._

_Harry et les autres le regardaient avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si...fragile ?_

_- Draco Malfoy est retenu captif au manoir Malfoy. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra...Lucius...son propre père...vous devez le sortir de là...je vous en supplie._

_-Pourquoi devrait-on sauver un Mangemort ? dit Ron _

_- Je suis un peu d'accord avec Ron, dit Hermione. Bon pas sur la forme, mais sur le fond. Pourquoi risquer nos vies à sauver Draco ? Bon je sais il était à l'école avec nous, mais l'Ordre est fragile en ce moment, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre à nouveau des membres. On est si peu._

_-Severus, je sais que Draco est important pour toi, mais les jeunes ont raison. C'est un ennemis, il porte la marque Severus. _

_Tous les autres acquiescèrent en silence._

_- Et moi aussi je la porte ! Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici. J'y retourne, je ne resterai pas ici à rien faire !_

_- Mais tu es blessé dit Remus. Laisse-nous au moins te soigner avant !_

_- Je n'ai pas le temps ! Il va mourir vous m'entendez ! Si je ne fait rien il va mourir ! _

_Severus se dirigea en boitant vers la porte._

_- Attend ! dit Harry. je viens avec toi._

_Tous les membres de l'Ordre le dévisagèrent_

_- Quoi ? Mais Harry, dit le rouquin. Tu n'es pas sérieux ? C'est Malfoy. Un Mangemort !_

_- Sans compter qu'il est au manoir Malfoy Harry, dit Hermione. Il est entouré de Mangemorts et Lucius est là aussi. Tu ne peux pas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux._

_- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne le laisserai pas mourir sans rien faire. Severus attend moi, je vais chercher 2-3 trucs dans ma chambre et je reviens._

_Harry monta entendant des protestations de toutes parts. Il ne les écoutait pas. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il prit bien-sûr sa cape d'invincibilité, quelque potions de soins et il rapetissa son balais. Au cas où ! Il était prêt ! Il n'était plus le petit Harry inoffensif que tout le monde aimait croire. Il était doué, très doué. L'entraînement privé avec Dumbledore, pendant toutes ces années, avaient servi à quelque chose. _

_En redescendant, tout le monde tenta de le raisonner encore une fois, mais il n'écouta pas. Il sorti avec Severus, lui prit le bras et il transplanèrent immédiatement. Comme c'était la nuit, le manoir était silencieux. Mais en étant attentif, on entendait des bruits de pas et des personnes respirant lourdement. Des Mangemorts surveillaient le manoir. _

_- Tient prend ceci. Lui dit Rogue. Il est dans les cachots. Tu as ta cape, tu pourras facilement t'introduire dans le manoir. C'est un portoloin, il est connecté pour retourner au QG. Bien que ça ne me plait pas qu'il se retrouve là bas, ça reste encore l'endroit le plus sur. _

_-Et toi ?_

_-Désolé Potter, j'aurais bien aimé y aller avec toi, mais je vais faire diversion. Je ne sais pas si Lucius est toujours en bas à cet heure, mais je doit m'assurer qu'il n'y retourne pas pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Et pour ça, un aphrodisiaque dans son verre fera le travail. _

_-Professeur ? s'étouffa Harry_

_-Pas avec moi triple idiot ! Il ira vers sa femme. Beurk Potter ! Juste beurk ! Comment as-tu pu penser à ça ? C'est la seule potion sans goût, ni odeur. La potion de sommeil aurait été plus simple, mais elle goute horriblement mauvaise._

_-Désolé professeur...mais j'ai rien dit moi..._

_- Bref ! Tu as 2 heures au maximum. Lucius ne fait pas confiance au Mangemorts donc il va s'assurer personnellement que son fils est toujours là bas même en pleine nuit. Ce petit divertissement devrait l'occuper un peu, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Attention aux gardes, il y en a deux._

_- Mais c'est une prison ou quoi ?_

_-Encore pire ! Écoute, tu auras ta cape. Un simple sort de sommeil suffira. Attention de le faire pour les deux en même temps. Ton sort peut durer combien de temps ? 10-15 minutes ?_

_- Non, plusieurs heures, je crois que mon record est de 10 heures._

_- Potter, vous me surprenez ! Dumbledore ?_

_-Dumbledore ! Dit Harry avec un sourire. _

_La route vers le cachot se passa comme prévu. Severus était entré d'abord. Le fait qu'il était blessé de son précédent combat jouait en sa faveur. Il voulait discuter avec Lucius des prochaines attaques. Le problème est qu'Harry ne connaissait pas le manoir. Cependant, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il finit par trouver son chemin ; manquant plusieurs fois d'heurter des objets qui pourraient faire du bruit. Ce n'était pas facile de marcher silencieusement avec cette cape. Endormir les 2 gardes fut un jeu d'enfant. Trop facile, pensa t'il. Plusieurs cellules étaient occupées et d'autres étaient vides. Dans la plus grande se trouvait Draco. Quand il le vit, il eut le souffle coupé. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et il semblait inconscient. Son corps était recouvert de sang et de blessures ; certaines séchées et d'autres toutes fraiches. Il passa une main sur ses propres joues, elles étaient humides. Pleurait-il ?Lui qui avait détesté Malfoy toute sa vie, il ne pouvait plus ressentir la moindre haine envers l'ange qu'il avait en face de lui. Cet ange aux ailes brisés. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à le regarder éternellement, Draco avait besoin de lui. Délicatement, il enleva sa cape et s'employa à détacher les chaines qui retenaient Draco prisonnier. Ce fut un travail difficile, mais il y parvient au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Il devait faire vite. Par contre, il devait d'abord s'assurer que Draco survivrait au voyage. On ne doit pas utiliser un portoloin avec une personne trop gravement blessée, elle pourrait mourir. Il était inconscient, mais respirait à un rythme régulier, c'était bon signe. Il lui donna une potion pour réparer les dommages internes et une pour cicatriser le plus rapidement possible les blessures physiques. Il devait toutefois savoir quelque chose. Il prononça un simple petit sort (que bien-sûr Dumbledore lui avait montré) et une lueur jaune se promena au dessus du corps du blond. Pas de doute possible, il avait bien reçu un Doloris. Et vu l'intensité de la lumière, il en avait reçu plusieurs. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était rapproché du corps de Draco, comme pour le protéger. Avec soulagement, Harry constata qu'il était toutefois dans un état stable, il survivrait au voyage. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, il était si léger. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il activa le portoloin sans plus attendre et se retrouva en un instant au QG, Draco toujours inconscient dans ses bras._

_L'accueil avait été mitigé, ils étaient heureux de revoir Harry, mais aussi un peu troublés de ne pas le voir seul. _

_-Amène-le dans la chambre d'ami en haut Harry. J'appelle l'infirmière, dit Remus._

_Il le posa délicatement sur le lit, comme un trésor. Mais aussitôt Hermione entra, suivit de Ron et du loup-garou. Des chaînes encerclèrent immédiatement les bras et les jambes de Draco, l'attachant au lit._

_-Mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Enlever ça tout de suite !_

_-Non Harry. Même si tu l'as sauvé, il reste un Mangemort. On ne sait pas quand il va se réveiller et se qu'il pourrait faire. On le garde attaché un point c'est tout ! Et je t'interdis de le lui enlever ! Sinon il part d'ici, tu m'as bien compris ?_

_Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, l'infirmière entra. _

_- Laissez nous seul. Je dois le soigner dans le calme !_

_Draco resta inconscient cinq longues journées. Les autres ne se souciaient que très peu de sa présence et semblaient presque l'avoir oublié, mais pas Harry. Harry qui allait le voir chaque soir. Et qui chaque soir, le détachait de ses chaines. Il ne supportait pas la vu du blond enchainé. Il savait que c'était une image qui le hanterait à jamais. _

_Un soir, tout fut différent. Draco se réveilla. Harry paniqua, il appela l'infirmière. Il passa la semaine suivante à l'éviter. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aller voir le blond qui était maintenant réveillé. Il savait qu'il était nourri, qu'il allait à la salle de bain, qu'il pouvait se laver, même s'il était toujours enchaîné. Un soir, il revenait d'une attaque particulièrement meurtrière et il était épuisé, mais au lieu d'aller dans sa propre chambre, il alla dans celle de Draco. Les premiers soirs, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, s'observant en silence. Puis, Harry se mit à lui raconter ses journées. Draco, peu à peu, devenait son confident. Les autres le traitaient aussi différemment. Il faut dire que Severus était entré dans une colère noire quand il avait vu qu'il était encore attaché. Nul ne saura jamais ce qu'il dit aux membres de l'Ordre, mais le lendemain, il était libre de ses mouvements. Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent de façon inexplicable. Ils ne se posèrent pas de questions, ils étaient heureux tout simplement. _

_Pendant les deux années suivantes, Harry et Draco sont passés de vieux ennemis à une relation de fusion presque parfaite. Ils étaient inséparables. Harry considérait toujours Ron et Hermione comme ses amis, mais il savait que Draco était maintenant son ami le plus cher et probablement celui qui occupait la place la plus importante dans son cœur. _

_Puis, vient la nuit de la grande bataille. Cette nuit si spéciale. Harry savait que le lendemain il devra tué ou être tué. Et comme presque toutes les nuits, il allait retrouver le blond dans sa chambre et comme presque toutes les nuits, il l'enlaça. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir comme ça, serré l'un contre l'autre. Encore une fois, ils ne se posèrent pas de questions. Ils étaient amis non ? Tous les amis proches faisaient ça ! C'était cette nuit là que Draco fit sa promesse, qu'Harry pleura dans son cou, qu'ils partagèrent leur premier baiser, doux comme un murmure. Et c'est cette nuit là que Harry tomba amoureux de Draco. _

_Fin du flashback_

Tant de souvenirs, tant d'années de souffrance ! Harry était toujours là, dans ce cachot sombre. Pleurant la mort de son amour, de son premier amour.

**1 an plus tard**

C'était une journée sombre. La pluie tombait et le ciel se faisait menaçant. Aujourd'hui toute la communauté sorcière c'était rassemblée. Plus d'une centaine de personnes se trouvaient à Poudlard. Un point les rassemblait, ils étaient tous vêtus de noirs. Harry se trouvait parmi eux. Un peu à l'écart. Loin de la foule. Il n'avait pas le courage d'approcher. Ses joues étaient maintenant secs, mais ses yeux rouges trahissaient ses émotions. De chaque côté, il serrait fort dans ses bras ses deux amours, son fils à droite et sa fille à gauche. Les deux avaient le corps secoué de sanglots. Il devait rester fort pour ses enfants. Harry entendait au loin le prêtre faire son discours, mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens. Il était replongé dans ses souvenirs ; des images de joie, de rire, d'amour.

La cérémonie prit fin. Les enfants étaient entrés dans l'école, Harry leur ayant demandé de le laisser seul. Il approcha du petit monticule de terre et s'agenouilla doucement.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais du être là. J'aurais du te protéger. Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? Sans rien dire à personne ? Pourquoi ? Je sais que tous les mots que j'aurais pu dire n'auraient servi à rien. Tu es tellement tête de cochon que je n'aurais pas pu te faire changer d'idée. Mais sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là ? Quand j'ai constaté que tu ne reviendrais pas ? Lily et James...que vont-ils devenir sans toi ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Harry resta de longues minutes à pleurer. Il tenait une rose unique dans sa main. Une rose noire, sa préféré. Il la déposa doucement et se leva. Puis sans un regard en arrière, il va retrouver sa famille qui l'attendait en dedans.

Sur le petit écriteau de marbre on pouvait y lire :

_En l'honneur de la plus vaillante des Aurores_

_Malheureusement décédée au combat_

_Femme, mère et amie aimante_

_Repose en paix_

_Jenna White_

* * *

J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que faire pleurer Harry...le pauvre :(

Merci d'avoir lu. Je ne peux rien promettre pour quand la suite sera publiée, mes trois prochaines semaines sont très chargées, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster la suite le plus rapidement possible. À bientôt !


End file.
